rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Sporty Fairies
3 April 2008 2009 1 April 2010 1 April 2014 - 16 December 2014 |series = 9th |special thanks = Sue Mongredien (Helena, Zoe, Samantha, Gemma) Narinder Dhami (Francesca, Naomi, Alice)}} The Sporty Fairies (U.S name: Sports Fairies) are the 9th series and represent the aspects of sports, and are responsible for making sure sports can be done safely without any problems. Anyone playing a sport won't be able to play at their best without the fairies' magic. There are seven Sporty fairies and they are: Helena the Horseriding Fairy, Francesca the Football Fairy, Zoe the Skating Fairy, Naomi the Netball Fairy, Samantha the Swimming Fairy, Alice the Tennis Fairy and Gemma the Gymnastics Fairy. Problem Kirsty is spending the spring holidays at Rachel's house, when they are whisked to Fairyland to meet the Sporty Fairies, whose objects were stolen by mean Jack Frost, meaning both human sports and the Fairy Olympic Games could be ruined! Jack Frost's Poem The Fairyland Olympics are about to start, And my crafty goblins are going to take part. We will win this year, for I've got a cunning plan. I'll send my goblins to compete in Fairyland. The Magic Objects that make sports safe and fun, Will be stolen by my goblins, to keep until we've won. Sporty Fairies, prepare to lose and to watch us win. Goblins, follow my commands, and let the games begin! The Fairies Helena the Horseriding Fairy (aka Helena the Horse-riding Fairy) The girls met Helena in Fairyland. She has brown hair in a bun under a hard hat and wears a green blazer and jodhpurs with riding boots. Without her magic, sports associated with horse riding will go wrong. Francesca the Football Fairy (aka Stacey the Soccer Fairy) Francesca was on the end of Kirsty's new football scarf when the girls met her. She has black cornrows and wears a green and yellow top with green shorts and knee-high socks. Without her magic, footballers won't be able to play properly. Zoe the Skating Fairy Zoe appeared in a tree when the girls were rollerblading. She has long red hair under a matching helmet and wears a red vest top and shorts with knee and arm pads. Without her magic, skaters won't be able to skate properly. Naomi the Netball Fairy (aka Brittany the Basketball Fairy) Naomi was sitting on a netball hoop when the girls met her again. She has blonde hair in bunches and wears a purple and blue polo shirt, a matching skirt and trainers. Without her magic, netball players won't be able to play properly. Samantha the Swimming Fairy Samantha was sitting on a pile of floats when the girls met her. She has long black hair and wears a pink and black swimming costume with a pink translucent sarong style skirt. Without her magic, swimmers won't be able to swim properly. Alice the Tennis Fairy Alice met the girls at the Tippington Tennis Club. She has wavy blonde hair and wears a white shirt and a matching skirt. Without her magic, tennis players won't be able to play properly. Gemma the Gymnastics Fairy Gemma was inside a pile of hoops when the girls found her. She has brown hair tied in a bun and wears a blue leotard over yellow leggings. Without her magic, gymnasts won't be able to perform properly. Trivia *These are the last fairies Georgie Ripper drew the front cover for. Who is your favourite Sporty fairy? Helena Francesca/Stacey Zoe Naomi/Brittany Samantha Alice Gemma Category:S Category:Sporty Fairies Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Series Category:Fairies that are published Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Fairies appeared in New RM Cover Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:France Category:2008 Category:Greece